


Just friends, right ?

by MessyWorld



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), David Tennant - Freeform, Dom Crowley (Good Omens), Dom/sub, F/M, Female Reader, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Humor, M/M, Michael Sheen - Freeform, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Sex, Smut, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, a bit sad sometimes, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 14:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21447475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessyWorld/pseuds/MessyWorld
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale are your best friends, you all spend your time together and you can't imagine living without them. You share everything except sex. But is it really what you want… ? Sometimes, It's fantastic the way things pan out.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	Just friends, right ?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys ! I'm very happy to show you this, it's my first fanfiction so ... Be gentle ;) ! All constructive criticism are welcome. If you see errors, please tell me, English is not my first language and I apologize for the possible mistakes :/ ! I know it's a smut but I tried to put a bit of humor ^^. Tell me what you think in the comments and if you want the next chapter (smut only) and have fun ! :D
> 
> IMPORTANT : Here is the link of the dress you are going to wear in the fanfiction. If it can helps you to imagine it. ^^
> 
> https://www.cargoclothing.com/dresses-c1/elle-zeitoune-black-meagan-low-back-lace-dress-p1559

Today is your birthday, as every year Crowley and Aziraphale have invited you to celebrate this moment in Crowley's apartment. You're so excited! You wait for this evening every year, it's the best party of the year, you spend your night with the two men you love most, drink alcohol, listen to Aziraphale sermonize Crowley about the way he swears all the time. Play alcohol games to end up lying on the sofa with them by your side. Then you go home. 

But sometimes you'd like to never go home and spend the night with them. Sleep with them. It's hard to admit, but you want to feel their hands caressing your body while the alcohol warms your heart. You want to see them kissing on the mouth, wherever there's a piece of skin. You have always imagined Crowley dominant, fiery and passionate and you have always imagined Aziraphale soft, patiente and attentive. Crowley is so sexy with his snake walk ready to pounce on his prey and Aziraphale is so charming with his all spruced up look... But you chase all the images out of your mind because they are YOUR BEST FRIENDS for god's sake!

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
6 PM  
Two hours before the party.  
━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

"If I don't decide to prepare myself, I'm going to be late and Azie will grumble..." You thought, talking to yourself. And your naughty side came back "But maybe I'll get a punishment... lying on Aziraphale's thick and soft legs... " no no no no "STOP IT Y/N" Were you really screaming at yourself ? ... It was so hard for you to not think these naughty things about them, you are lucky enough to already know what they look like when they are practically naked because you sometimes help Aziraphale and Crowley choose their clothes when you do shopping. It really helps your overactive imagination even more. 

After showering, it's time to choose your clothes you're going to wear. You always dress very sexy when you go to see them, because there's a part of you that wants to seduce them. You like it when Crowley looks at you and tells you you'd be a perfect succubus. You like it even more when Aziraphale looks at you from head to toe in shock and then tells you that you could make him fall. But you know they tell you that to be nice, you know they're not attracted to women. It's like "gay friend's compliments" for you, but you still like those compliments, you feel desired by them just for a moment. 

You are wearing black underwear in lace, Crowley's favorite color. You chose this tight black dress that enhances your shapes. At the front, it goes up to your neck and encircles it with a thin lace strap. The opening at the back of your dress shows your finely drawn back. You slide your fishnet tights along your legs and attach them to your suspenders. Aziraphale loves fishnet tights, he likes it on you and he likes wearing them too. You choose to wear your most beautiful red pumps, color of your passion for them.

Now it’s make-up time ! You opted for a pale skin, smoky black eyes and a pulpy red mouth.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
7.50 PM  
You are too early, you are waiting in front of the door.  
━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

You know Aziraphale hates late people so you left your house early. You patiently wait until it's 8:00 in front of the door, when suddenly you hear through the door : 

"Crowley, I don't think that's a good idea, I think a more common gift would be better. Can you imagine if she has a bad reaction ?!" Aziraphale's voice was worried. 

"Oh come on Azie, we both know it's something she's been wanting for a long time!"

"No no no no no, Crowley. I don't know! I don't know! That's the problem. What if you're wrong? What if she doesn't want that... Gift ?!" Your ear glued to the door, you were starting to worry, why were they arguing about your gift? What gift? 

"Angel, I'm a demon, she can't hide from me what she wants deep down." *Silence* "Ohwww fine ! If she doesn't like it we can pretend it's just a joke and..." *Knock Knock*. You haven't seen the time passed, it's 8.00 PM. Before Crowley finishes his sentence, you knock at the door. Their conversation was really starting to stress you out. You heard quick steps coming towards you before the door opened. Crowley was standing in front of you with a tense smile, you lean to the side to see that Aziraphale was sitting on the sofa with a false surprised look.

"Oh sweetheart, you're in advance w-we were t-talking ab-about... uhm..." Aziraphale stuttering. "We were talking about how happy we were to see you, love! Come in, don't just stand there!" Crowley interrupted him.

You came in with a smile on your face trying to forget what you had heard 10 minutes earlier.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
9 PM  
You just finished dinner. You're going to sit on the sofa.  
━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

You are sitting next to Aziraphale on the sofa and Crowley is sitting on a chair in front of you, there is a table between you, where your glasses of red wine are. You were gossiping about the Archangel Gabriel when Crowley asked : 

"Y/N sweetheart, have you found the man of your dreams? You told us about an "Alex", how are things going with him?" You didn't expect this question, rather unusual from Crowley who thinks no man is good enough for you.

"Well, we met a few times but he told me he wasn't ready to get into a relationship so... I just.. Gave up." You said.

"What an asshole! He doesn't know what he's missing ! Men are so ..." Aziraphale says angry. "Langage Azie !" you interrupted him with a mischievous smile. "Sorry sweetheart, what I'm trying to say is that you deserve better!" he responds kissing you on your forehead.

"Soooooo you haven't had sex in a long time, right? Not too hard?" Said Crowley, out of nowhere.

Aziraphale's reaction was not long in coming. "Crowley! That's not a question you ask to a lady! What's on your mind! » 

"Oh, come on! She's a big girl Azie, let her answer. So, Y/N ?" There you were, with your mouth open, shocked by the question Crowley had just asked you. Of course you talk about sex with them, but in general you have a lot of alcohol in your blood!

Laughing, you answer "I have to admit, it must have been a long time ago, but I'm fine, Crowley, don't worry."

"I don't understand how a woman like you, so beautiful, elegant, smart, sexy, is in need of sex. You should have all men at your feet... It's a crime to leave you like this..." Aziraphale gave Crowley a dark look. You don't know what's going on, but you feel the heat rising to your cheeks. Crowley's words touch you deeply in your body. You don't know what to say to what Crowley just said, you're not going to thank him, no... But if he keeps talking to you like that you won't be able to hold back your desire to thank him, on your knees.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
11 PM  
You feel the alcohol running through your body, you're drunk.  
They are too. You are playing a drinking game, truth or dare.  
━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

It was your turn to ask Azie. "Annnngel, t-truth or dare ?"

"Uhmmm... Truth pleeeease!" he said with mocking eyes.

"Okay okay, uhmmm... Have you ever slept with a girl?" you ask smiling.

"Of course I have !" he claims."I'm an Angel but I'm not perfect !" he whispers with a false exaggerated expression of discomfort.

"It's your turn Crowley! Ask me !" Meanwhile, Crowley didn't say anything, he was staring at you he was looking at a part of your body. you followed his gaze and he landed on your legs, your dress went up and was showing your suspenders. Embarrassed, you lowered your dress, your cheeks red. "Sorry about the view Crowley, I didn't notice that..." "Oh, don't be sorry, dear" He interrupts you. "The view was perfect, wasn't it Aziraphale? "Aziraphale looked you in the eyes and then slowly descended towards your body. "Oh yes, perfect. "You wonder if you heard what they just said, you think you're dreaming. What's going on? Is it the alcohol or is it hot in this room? You take off your pumps, as if this scorching heat could be reduced with less clothes. 

Crowley leans over to you and says, "Remember when I helped you with your car last time? » 

"Y-yes, of course, w-why?" you answer shyly.

He looks at you for a few seconds before he talks. "You told me you owed me something, I want this thing to be a truth and a dare. »

So simple! "Ohw yes Crowley, that suits me! I I couldn't help you fix your car." You said giggling.

Crowley looked at Aziraphale with a naughty smile. "I start with the truth, Y/N, have you ever fantasized about me and Aziraphale ?" Your face is decomposing. How did He know? Red goes up your cheeks, you hesitate between answering honestly or getting up and running out of the apartment. If you confess your secret, maybe they won't want to be friends with you anymore? You can tell the truth and pretend it was a joke tomorrow... 

You rub your hands together nervously, "Actually, maybe sometimes..." Crowley interrupts you with a wave of his hand, more firmly he says, "Be a good girl, be honest. ». The silence in the room was embarrassing, you had to say something because it was getting suspicious, Aziraphale was looking at you with big eyes, waiting for your answer impatiently. "Y-yes..." you sigh coyly. 

"Great" says Crowley softly, almost like a whisper. "Now, it's dare time! I'm going to put some music and I want you to give us a sexy dance."

He wasn't serious, you can't do that. Not in front of... Them. You look at Aziraphale with an interrogating look, but he says nothing and waits for your answer. Your eyes are glued to the ground, intimidated, "Crowley, uhm... i-i'll n-not uhm... Give y-you a lap dance, i-i can't do..." 

"Oh no I'm not asking you that, i just want you to give us a sexy dance in front of us, and so we can watch. That's all " Crowley's gaze was different, reptilian. You felt an animosity coming from him, it turned you on but it scared you too.

Aziraphale hastened to speak. "You don't have to do it if you don't want to sweetheart. Huh, Crowley?" "Yes, of course," Crowley replied without taking his eyes off you. 

"O-Okay" you said.

Crowley snaps his fingers and the music *Beyonce - Naughty girl* starts. You are smiling now, it was just for fun! You knew it! You knew it! You know Crowley put that song on because he knows you love it, there's nothing sexual about it! So you start dancing without restraint. You dance like they are not in the same room, you forget them. You move your hips while caressing your face, you put your hand through your hair. You wave your body, close your eyes and feel the music carry you away.

Minutes pass, dancing in this way awakens your sexual appetite, you start moaning while you dance when suddenly you feel strong hands grabbing your hips from behind. You open your eyes, Crowley is in front of you, his eyes darkened by desire, your mouths are so close, they could touch. He leans towards your neck and gives you wet kisses. You turn your head slightly, Aziraphale is against your butt, he presses your hips against his own, burying his nose in your hair. Crowley caresses your legs and lifts your dress slightly. "C-Crowley, A-Az... w-wait..."

It's like a dream come true, but if it's just a game for them, they have to stop. The heat rises in your body, you are burning inside, it hurts. Your panties are getting wet. Soon you won't be able to control yourself. "You just have one word to say, and we stop. Say it love, if you don't want our hands on your eager body, tell us to stop." Husked Aziraphale in your ear encircling his arms around you, deliciously caressing your belly. 

"N-no, it's not t-that" you moan. "I-I just..." you stammer. But you just can't speak anymore, Aziraphale's hands have gone up to your breasts, he caresses them gently, your nipples harden when he touches them with his angel fingers. Crowley has slipped his hand under your dress, with a firm hand, he takes your chin between his fingers and moves your face up towards his. "Look at me, I want to see the pleasure corrupt your eyes." While his other hand roughly caresses your private parts. It was exactly as you imagined it would be. Aziraphale so soft and Crowley so rough. So they are not playing a game...

Aziraphale puts his hands inside your dress to have better access to your breasts. Crowley has stopped touching you, he's just looking at you in the eyes, always holding your chin firmly between his fingers, you want to touch him, you want to give him pleasure too. You can see he's excited because of the erection in his pants. You can feel Aziraphale's erection against your butt and it turns you on. You move your hands towards Crowley, to touch that part of his anatomy that you have so dreamed of. But before you can touch him, he slaps your hands away, his hand leaves your chin and comes into your hair. He grabs your hair firmly and pulls it a little. "Did I tell you, you could touch me? " . "N-no" you said softly. 

Crowley looks at Aziraphale mischievously over your shoulder and says, "I think she deserves a little punishment, what do you think, Angel?"


End file.
